


Preferences

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Bryce's favorite sexual position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'college' and 'kiss'.

Bryce's favorite position during sex is flat on his back, with Chuck riding him.

Chuck likes to be held down and topped. He's never said so, but he comes harder, for longer, underneath Bryce, with his legs wrapped around Bryce's hips or thrown over Bryce's shoulders. Bryce has to cover his mouth so he isn't heard halfway across campus. Chuck's always embarrassed about it - he's apologizing almost as soon as he's breathing at a normal pace again, but to be honest, Bryce thinks it's _hot_.

It's just hotter watching Chuck bobbing up and down on Bryce's cock, his face flushed pink. He looks surprised, every single time he comes; like he's focused so intently on the motion of his hips as he twists and rocks with Bryce up inside him, his orgasm just sneaks up on him. His eyes go wide... his movements stutter.

"Oh... _oh_... Bryce-"

"Kiss me, Chuck. Come here..."

Bryce has to remind him that they need to be quiet. Chuck curls up on top of him and makes his lips available, too lost in his orgasm for even the sloppiest kiss. 

Bryce has to take control. He arches up and seals his lips over Chuck's and swallows Chuck's moans. 

Sometimes Bryce takes chances and lets some of those moans slip loose. He bites and sucks at Chuck's slack lips, muffling their sounds just enough. If he could, Bryce would lay back and pound Chuck through his climax. He'd hold Chuck up when Chuck went boneless and just let him scream. Let everyone in the building hear his tiny dorm room bed squeak and squeal and Chuck shout with pleasure. One day, Bryce promises himself, he's going to take Chuck somewhere that he can.

Until then, he thrusts shallowly up into Chuck as Chuck comes, stroking Chuck's cock as it spills over his hand. He never lets Chuck stroke himself, and Chuck doesn't complain. He grabs onto Bryce's hunched shoulders, Bryce grabs him by the back of the neck with his free hand, and Chuck rides out his climax until he's whimpering.

Bryce lets Chuck rest on top of him, their foreheads pressed together and lips lightly brushing; one hand still wrapped around Chuck's slowly softening dick. He moves his other hand to Chuck's hip and takes over the push-pull of their fucking.

Bryce always feels it through his entire body when he comes inside of Chuck. From his toes to his fingertips and deep inside his chest, like the orgasm starts at his heart and travels through his blood. Bryce turns his head and pants into Chuck's sweat-damp curls as it wrings him out.

"Shit. Seriously, though. We need a less rickety bed to have sex on. We might as well hang a sign on the door that says 'Doing it right now.'" Sometimes Chuck says after they've both more or less recovered

"Got it covered. Didn't you see it when you-"

"Ha ha."

Chuck shuts Bryce up with a kiss and a grin when Bryce teases him.

This is Bryce's favorite way to be shut up.

Well. Second favorite.

His first is when Chuck tackles him and they head into round two, and Bryce is the one who needs a muzzle to hide his groans and sighs.


End file.
